


Ain't No God On My Streets

by Devil_You_Know



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, Matt's an Edgy Bitch, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, What else is new?, and an asshole, dont worry they get along eventually, eventually, not going to be mentioned much probably but its important to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_You_Know/pseuds/Devil_You_Know
Summary: With the way New York seemed to be the epicenter of all super-powered individuals, Peter was honestly shocked that it took him so long to stumble upon another vigilante.Alternate title: Peter meets the edgiest superhero(?) of the MCU





	1. Chapter 1

With the way New York seemed to be the epicenter of all super-powered individuals, Peter was honestly shocked that it took him so long to stumble upon another vigilante.

To be fair, Hell's Kitchen was pretty far from where he usually patrolled. But the night was cold and crime seemed to be low, so he didn't mind swinging out further and further from his apartment.

He paused to catch his breath on the top of a building. He was both pleased at the lack of crime (that was definitely a good thing!) and disappointed at the lack of action. Not that he wanted bad things to happen, of course. He just felt like he could be doing more.

Finally, after repeatedly checking his systems for any reports of crimes, he heard a woman's scream from not too far away. He quickly set off, and was over in less than a minute. Despite his speed, however, it seemed as though somebody had already beaten him to the party. Two men lay bleeding on the ground, and Peter arrived in time to see what appeared to be an actual demon slamming a third up against the side of the building. The woman who had captured Peter's attention was on the ground, huddled against the dumpster.

As the man dropped his victim to the ground after a solid punch to the head knocked him unconscious. He turned towards the woman. That was when Peter decided to step in. He swung out, putting himself between the demon and the woman, unsure if he was going to go after her next. There was hardly any light, but from what he could see, the man seemed... Off.

Peter's assumption that the thing attacking the men was a demon didn't appear to be too far off. In the tiny amount of light that lit up the dingy alley the place where his eyes should be glowed a blood red, brighter than the rest of his outfit. The tiny horns on his head may have been comical on anyone else, but Peter wasn't really going to mock someone who had the blood of three men dripping from their knuckles. He had some kind of stick strapped to his thigh, though it didn't seem like it had been used.

"Who are you?" Said the demon in a gravelly voice, as though he were putting on his best Batman impression. His voice sounded like a purr, or a growl. It was admittedly intimidating. Peter stood up taller and spoke as confidently as he could, not wanting to show his fear.

"Spider-Man." He purposely deepened his voice, not wanting to sound as young as he truly was. Making impressions was important! His heart beat faster as he was slowly approached by the hellish figure. The woman behind him sniffled. She was crying.

"Spider-man..." The demon repeated, tilting his head slightly. He seemed to stare through Peter. it was incredibly unnerving. He felt as though his very soul were on display.

"It's dangerous at night in Hell's Kitchen. I recommend staying away." He said roughly. Peter didn't know whether it was genuine advice or an thinly-veiled threat. Either way, everything about this man screamed "DANGER!"

He walked closer, but simply stepped past Peter to help the trembling woman up. To Peter's surprise, she readily accepted his help, even leaning into him a little bit. She seemed weary, but unafraid. She wiped at her tears and adjusted her hair self-consciously.

"Call the police." He instructed. The woman nodded and mumbled out a soft, "Thank you, Daredevil." Before pulling out her phone with shaky hands. Peter was hit with a wave of realization.

"You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Peter stated obviously as the man turned his attention back onto him. He'd heard stories about him, but he'd never given them much thought. He figured if it was really that important for him to know then Mr. Stark would've told him. From what he heard, he had nearly supernatural fighting abilities, and was well known for being especially brutal against criminals. It wasn't clear which stories were true and which were rumors, though. Some people said that he was an actual demon, or perhaps a fallen angel. Some people said he had telepathy, others even said the man had the ability to smell fear or hear a criminal's heartbeat from a mile away.

It all sounded like bullshit, to be honest, but truth be told if someone told Peter that this man were Satan, he'd probably believe them. If Thor and Loki could prance around Earth, why not other religious figures?

The Devil-- or was it Daredevil? Peter was sure both worked-- didn't respond. Not that he needed to. The curled horns and the deep red suit and the way his mere presence seemed to throw his Spidey Senses out of wack gave it away clearly.

Peter tried to make eye contact, but Daredevil tilted his head and tensed.

"The police are coming now. We should probably get out of here. I don't have the greatest relationship with them." He gave Peter a predatory smirk that gave him chills down his spine. Peter averted his gaze quickly. He had the feeling that if Daredevil wanted to hurt him, he could do so easily.

Without another word, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen suddenly jumped and ran up the wall with nearly superhuman agility. He was eerily silent as he moved, as though he were nothing more than a red-tinted shadow. Then he was gone, over the rooftop and out of sight with barely a sound.

Peter turned back to the woman to ensure she was alright, pushing the man's unnatural silence out of mind. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her phone still clutched tightly in her hands. She was eyeing the bloody men on the ground warily. Peter decided that it would be in poor taste (not to mention unprofessional) to question her about her local vigilante. He didn't want word getting around that Spider-Man had no clue who his fellow crime-fighting supers were.

Peter webbed his way up the same building Daredevil had disappeared off to, the sound of sirens appearing faintly in the distance. He spoke out loud, softly so that the woman on the ground didn't hear him talking to himself.

"Set a reminder to ask Mr. Stark about Daredevil next time I see him." He rubbed his arm as his suit's AI confirmed the reminder, looking around. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being monitored, though he had no proof other the fact that his hair was still standing on end from his encounter.

Peter made a mental note to avoid Hell's Kitchen from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

As always with Peter's plans, his goal to try and avoid Hell's Kitchen didn't last very long.

To be fair, Peter probably should have expected Mr. Stark to take more of an interest with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen after he informed him of their encounter. He was already on Tony's radar before, and his implied threat to Peter certainly didn't sit right with him. So there Peter was, sitting on the kitchen counter more expensive than his entire apartment while billionaire Tony Stark made grilled cheese and tried to convince Peter to go back and interrogate some people who were suspected to be the guy running around in a creepy devil costume.

Peter huffed, not quite angry but a fair bit annoyed. 

"So you're telling me that you want me, a teenage boy with a very busy schedule, to go around Hell's Kitchen knocking on a bunch of people's doors and asking them if they're an illegal vigilante?" Tony sighed. Peter sighed back.

"You said you wanted to do more help? Fine. This is how you can help me. Plus, with your Spidey Sense acting all funny around him, you'll find him easy." Tony said, sliding the sandwich out of the pan and onto Peter's awaiting plate. Peter grumbled a thanks under his breath (a mild argument was no reason to be ungrateful) before grabbing his plate. Tony set the pan to the side and walked over to the table, where he already had his meal of a cooling Hot Pocket awaiting. Peter followed.

It would always amuse Peter that, even though Mr. Stark was rich and could definitely afford room service, he still ate trashy microwaved foods with the best of them. 

Tony pushed a sheet of paper into Peter's general direction with a list of names and small amounts of information on them, along with pictures. It was in color and everything. Fucking rich people. Peter couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as he read over some of the information. 

"The first guy listed doesn't have enough teeth, Mr. Stark. Daredevil wasn't missing any. Also, the third guy's just some blind lawyer? And the fourth has a huge scar on his lip that the Devil didn't have. Who made this?" Tony huffed and snatched the list, looking over it once again.

"FRIDAY made it, using facial recognition software. Sure, there may be a few minor discrepancies, but... Whatever. I'll knock the missing tooth guy off the list. And the scar one, though I wouldn't be too shocked if it came out that Daredevil was just hiding it to keep his identity hidden. As for the blind guy... Could be faking it. I haven't looked into his medical records at all. Again, FRIDAY generated the list using knowledge that was generally public." 

Peter sighed as he bit into the now slightly-cooled grilled cheese sandwich. "And how do you expect me to figure out which one is Daredevil? Ask them? Because I doubt they'd answer me." Peter examined the second guy listed as he spoke. He was a bartender named Maxwell Beverly. Married, with a few kids. He looked like he could be Daredevil, though his nose shape was a bit off. It listed his working hours as well. Peter was probably going to have to question him either on the way to work or on the way home. 

He may have been sixteen, but he still (much to his disappointment) had a baby face, and definitely couldn't pass as older than he was. 

"You said he set off your little Spidey Senses, right? Use that to your advantage. You should be able to feel whenever he's close." Peter nodded in understanding, still not very please with the arrangement. He could do this. Finding out the real identity of the masked vigilante would be a great help to Tony, as well as the rest of the Avengers. Peter would accomplish his mission, no matter how much he complained about it before-hand.

.

It was easier said and done. After an unsuccessful run-in with Mr. Beverly (who was an asshole, by the way, and talked with a nasaly voice that Daredevil certainly did not have), and the fifth person on the list, who was just a sweet man named Riley who ran a candy shop and definitely didn't set off any of his senses, Peter was fed up with the mission. It was raining, and he was in his civilian gear. His raincoat was new with a heater custom built inside of it to keep him and his weird spider DNA from freezing to death, courtesy of Mr. Stark, but the occasional gust of wind still blew freezing water into his face. It was miserable all around.

He decided that it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and just stop by the blind lawyer's office to go ahead and cross it off the list. Tony had checked out his medical records and confirmed that he was probably actually blind, but insisted that Peter check anyways. Asshole.

He knocked on the door with the sign outside of it that proudly boasted "NELSON, MURDOCK, and PAGE." Murdock was the blind suspect, and the other two were his lawyer partner people. Peter felt slightly awkward, as if he were intruding, as a pretty blonde woman (Page, he knew), opened the door and cheerfully invited him in.

"You're absolutely soaked. Were you out there without an umbrella?" Peter felt his cheeks flush red. He hadn't even thought of an umbrella, and he told her so. She laughed, not unkindly, and shooed him inside so that she could shut the door. 

"My partners are actually out grabbing food right now, but they should be back any minute. You seem young, though. Much too young to be looking for a lawyer. Why are you here?" Peter had prepared for the question, of course, but was impressed by how quickly she got to it. She was observant. 

"I'm not actually here for a lawyer, Miss. I um. Have a school project. We're supposed to be interviewing people who we look up to? I was looking to interview you guys, since you were the ones who originally got Mr. Fisk locked up. I respect that, you know?" He gave an easy, innocent smile. Karen seemed slightly ruffled by the answer, but not entirely off balance. She nodded, her smile a little tighter but still genuine. She believed him.

"I'll have to talk to Mr. Nelson and Murdock. I'm sure they'll be receptive, though." Just as she was saying this, the door opened, and two bickering men walked in carrying bags of food. Speak of the devil. Literally, since Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand up and all of his instincts told him to get out. Murdock had quieted as he walked in, and he tilted his head side to side as though trying to listen better. He clutched a walking stick in one hand and Nelson's arm in the other, and he had on the stereotypical blind glasses, tinted red. 

Despite this, he still felt the same feeling of being watched by a predator just as he had a few nights prior. He suddenly felt very exposed in that office. Nelson seemed to notice Murdock's sudden shift in attitude, because he began to eye Peter wearily. 

"Karen, we're back. Who's this?" He seemed to be trying for lighthearted and failing. Murdock was gripping his arm tighter. 

"Oh! This is... Um." "Peter." Peter supplied, before wincing internally. Why did he give his real name? He was awful at this. 

"Peter!" She said, also seeming to notice how the other two were behaving. She seemed even more on edge than Nelson. Peter couldn't help but feel a little bad about making Page so jumpy. She'd seemed genuinely nice.

"He was just here to ask a few questions, isn't that right Peter?" Peter nodded, putting on a nervous smile. He was a shitty actor. 

"Well um. Matt here has a headache, so no can do. Sorry little bud. Maybe some other time?" Nelson said, tilting his head at the man who was unmistakably Daredevil. Did the other two know? They had to know, right? He felt anxiety well up in his chest, and suddenly he felt like it was much harder to breathe. At least he'd accomplished his mission, though. Now all he had to do was get out, and fortunately Nelson was giving it to him.

"Um. Sure! That's fine. I'll just. Go now." Peter quickly hurried past the two and out the door before he broke out into a run.

After he ran for a good few minutes (he didn't want to be immediately found by the Devil-- the mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine) and nearly slipping in numerous puddles, he found a suitably sheltered area in an alleyway that seemed a good distance away from the office. After straining his ears for a few moments to ensure he wasn't followed, he pulled out his phone and selected Mr. Stark's contact info with shaky hands. After a few rings, the man picked up. He sounded mildly concerned, but even so, his voice was calming. Peter took a few deep breaths, though his chest was still tight and his heart still pounded.

"I know who Daredevil is, Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic ever, and I'm always shitty at characterization, but I'm doing my best. I love Matt so fucking much, and Peter's my favorite character in the MCU. This idea's been picking at me for a while, so I finally decided to write something for it. Reviews highly appreciated!


End file.
